Douloureux secret
by Spectra2189
Summary: OS - Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il garde ça pour lui. Il doit lui dire, quelle qu'en soit la manière. Il doit lui dire ou il sombrera dans le désespoir. - Yaoi Ulquiorra/Gin


**Disclaimer ****:****Tite Kubo**

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : /

**Pairing** : Ulquiorra/Gin

**Note 1 : **J'ai écrit cet OS sur une idée qui m'est venu le matin même, c'est pour cela qu'il est assez cours. Il n'y a pas de lemon cette fois car j'avais pas envie d'en écrire, merci de ne pas me taper ^^

**Note 2 :** J'ai écrit cet OS pour Luhschiffer. Elle ne m'a rien demandé mais il fallait que je l'écrive, j'espère qu'il te plaît :)

**Note 3 : **Bonne lecture ;)

**#**

**Douloureux secret**

Il marchait depuis un bon moment dans les longs couloirs de Las Noches. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'il pouvait croiser. Il marchait, tout simplement, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude. Ses pas étaient lents, très lents. Pourquoi marchait-il comme ça depuis des heures ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir la tête ailleurs ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air plus déprimé que d'habitude ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...

Il s'arrêta et fixa un point invisible sur le sol. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire ? Pourquoi pensait-il à lui à longueur de journée ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le regarder dans les yeux ? Cette dernière question était idiote. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux tout simplement parce que celui-ci les garde toujours fermés !

Il laissa échapper un profond soupire. Tout ce temps passé à réfléchir la dessus. Tout ce temps passé à penser à lui. Seulement à lui. A rien d'autre. Ignorant les réactions des autres. Ne pensant qu'à lui. Qu'à la manière dont il pourrait lui dire. Une manière simple. Pourrait-il comprendre ? Le rejetterait-il ? C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus.

Il reprit sa marche lente dans les couloirs du palais, toujours sans but. Marcher. Simplement, marcher. Essayer de paraître naturel. Montrer qu'aucun mal ne le rongeait. Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il avait bien vu que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Sans doute avaient-ils compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Même pendant les réunions il était ailleurs. Il ne répondait pas quand on lui parlait. Il partait le dernier, toujours aussi lentement, sans jeter le moindre regard à qui que ce soit. Certes, les espadas avaient pris l'habitude de le voir toujours en 'mode dépressif' comme ils disaient, mais là c'était un peu trop. Certains même s'inquiétaient pour lui. Même Aizen se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

- Ohayô, Ulquiqui-chan !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à la personne qu'il venait de croiser. Ce ne fut que quelques pas plus tard qu'il se retourna d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux. Personne. Il avait rêvé ? Non, impossible. Il l'avait bel et bien entendu, il en était sûr.

Il se précipita au bout du couloir et regarda dans les deux suivant, espérant le voir, mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Il soupira longuement, il l'avait croisé et salué mais puisqu'il n'avait pas fait attention à lui, il ne s'était pas attardé. De plus, cela ne pouvait être que lui. C'était le seul à l'appeler de cette manière. Le seul à être aussi proche de lui. Le seul à qui il ne pouvait cesser de penser.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement avant de faire demi tour pour rejoindre sa chambre. Chambre dans laquelle il s'étala sur son lit, le visage dans un oreiller, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Mais, vue la situation dans laquelle il était, cela lui était bien égal de mourir étouffé.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Parti comme c'était parti, il n'allait jamais pouvoir lui parler. Jamais pouvoir lui dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il ne réagissait que trop tard. A chaque fois. Toujours le même manège. Et il n'avait pas envie de le chercher et encore moins de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop gênant pour lui. Si jamais quelqu'un le voyait... Non ! Il n'ira pas, jamais !

Les minutes passaient et il commença à entendre du grabuge à l'extérieur de sa chambre. En effet, dans le couloir, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Nnoitra Jiruga se disputaient... Encore.

- Répète un peu ! rugit la panthère.

- Je disais que même les yeux fermés je peux te battre, se vanta la mante religieuse.

- Je crois pas non !

Des bruits de coups se firent entendre et les murs tremblèrent. Encore une dispute sur le 'qui est le plus fort de l'Espada ?'. Avec le Sexta c'était toujours la même chose, mais si le Quinta arrêtait de le chercher ça irait peut être mieux.

Soudain, le zanpakutô de Nnoitra traversa le mur de la chambre d'Ulquiorra pour venir se planter dans celui juste à côté du lit. La mante religieuse défonça la porte et récupéra son arme avant de ressortir rapidement, sans avoir fait attention au Cuarta affalé sur son lit.

Les bruits commencèrent à s'éloigner jusqu'à complètement disparaître quand les deux arrancars eurent changé de couloir. Ulquiorra se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en soupirant. Depuis qu'il était en véritable dépression, Nnoitra et Grimmjow ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Il était abandonné à son triste sort. Seul.

Il se leva et regarda les dégâts provoqués par le Quinta. Deux larges trous sur deux murs parallèles et une porte défoncée. Il n'allait plus pouvoir être tranquille dans sa chambre maintenant. Déjà qu'il n'y était pas vraiment tranquille à la base, c'était pas ces trous qui allaient arranger les choses.

Il sortit pour reprendre sa marche dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Aller tuer quelques hollows trop curieux à l'extérieur ? Il ne faut pas exagérer, il n'était pas Grimmjow et encore moins Nnoitra. En bref, il préférait marcher, seul, dans ces couloirs presque toujours désert.

Il passa devant la chambre de Coyote Starrk où des ronflements se faisaient entendre. Ce n'était pas surprenant, le Primera passait son temps à dormir quand Aizen n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il continua à marcher pendant un moment, le regard perdu fixant le sol, les mains toujours dans les poches.

- Toujours déprimé, Ulquiqui-chan ?

Il se figea d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, regardant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

- Gi... Ichimaru-sama !

Le grisé étira un sourire tandis que le Cuarta essayait de rassembler ses pensées. Il était devant lui, il fallait qu'il lui parle maintenant sinon cette occasion ne se représenterait pas.

- Tu parles enfin, se réjouit Gin, je me demandais quand tu me reparlerais. Ça fait un moment que tu es dans cet état, tu es sûr que ça vas ?

- Je...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il allait bien ? Ce serait mentir, mais si Ichimaru lui demandait ce qu'il avait il ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

- Je pense que je vais te laisser, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme.

Sur ces mots, le grisé se retourna et commença à partir.

- A... Attendez !

Il avait agit sans réfléchir, tendant désespérément la main vers l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Celui-ci tourna simplement sa tête vers le Cuarta, affichant toujours son habituel sourire.

- Désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire. On se revoit plus tard.

Il disparut de suite après un shunpo, laissant Ulquiorra de nouveau seul. Celui-ci se précipita à l'extérieur de Las Noches avec un sonido, espérant l'avoir rattrapé mais il ne trouva personne une fois dehors. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Peut être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il retourna dans le palais pour reprendre sa marche mais fini par s'appuyer contre un mur. Il posa sa main dessus et la contempla. Cette peau blanche le faisait être unique comparé aux autres espadas. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, son visage était également unique. Ces sortes de larmes vertes qui partaient de ses yeux et glissaient le long de ses joues. C'était à cause d'elles qu'il avait obtenu le surnom de 'chauve-souris dépressive'. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il déprimait à longueur de journée ? Surtout en ce moment.

Il serra le poing et donna un coup dans le mur, laissant apparaître un trou. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était celle des autres. Tous ceux qui l'ignoraient, qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Ces espadas... S'il s'écoutait il les aurait déjà tous tué. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon. Depuis que Grimmjow avait laissé se diffuser une rumeur, comme quoi le Cuarta était le petit chouchou d'Aizen, il subissait les regard des autres. Ces regards qu'il haïssait, il voulait tous leur arracher les yeux, leur enlever ce regard qui le noyait dans le désespoir. Il cachait bien son jeu n'est ce pas ? C'était le but, il fallait que personne ne le sache. Que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. De toute façon, il ne suivait qu'Aizen, les autres, il en avait rien à faire.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une tornade rose qui apparut d'un autre couloir devant lui.

- Froid devant !

Ulquiorra se colla contre le mur, laissant passer Szayel qui faisait du patin à glace... Sur des savonnettes. Il le regarda passer avec des yeux ronds et l'entendit se cogner contre les murs après qu'il ait tourné dans un autre couloir. Il soupira, déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas le scientifique, si celui-ci lui fonçait dedans ça n'allait pas arranger leur relation.

Il voulut reprendre son chemin mais glissa sur une des savonnettes que Szayel avait sans doute perdu en passant et tomba lourdement sur le sol, se cognant violemment la tête. Il entendit un craquement derrière son crâne avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par une forte lumière blanche. Il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de s'habituer à cette forte lumière. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement et entendit un rire à côté de lui. Un rire qu'il connaissait.

Il voulut tourner rapidement la tête pour voir qui était là mais il se stoppa dans son mouvement lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Il serra les dents le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour éviter de hurler. Le rire à côté de lui s'amplifia.

- Tu as reçu un sacré choc, Ulquiqui-chan. Qui aurait cru que tu te fasses battre par une savonnette de l'Octava !

Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, remarquant enfin qu'il se trouvait sur un lit de l'infirmerie de Las Noches. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Gin qui se trouvait en face de lui, assit sur un autre lit.

- Je me suis pas fait battre, s'indigna-t-il, j'ai glissé !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ricana le grisé.

- Ts.

Ulquiorra détourna la tête et porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne douloureux, il portait un bandage.

- Le carrelage de Las Noches est très dur, commenta Gin, la preuve, il a réussi à craqueler ton masque sans avoir une seule égratignure, c'est pas très glorieux pour toi, il faut l'avouer.

- Oh, la ferme !

Ichimaru ricana de nouveau et le Cuarta soupira.

- Fait attention la prochaine fois.

- Y aura pas de prochaine fois !

- C'est c'qu'on dit...

Ulquiorra secoua la tête en signe de négation mais lâcha un grognement de douleur.

- Hé ! Calme toi ! Un masque brisé, ça se répare pas en cinq minutes.

- Mais fermez la ! Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à faire ? s'énerva Schiffer.

- Si, mais j'ai fini. Quand je suis revenu, tu gisais inconscient sur le sol savonneux. Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Si Szayel était repassé pour récupérer sa savonnette, il t'aurais sûrement écrasé. C'est pas bon pour ta réputation.

- Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça !

Le Cuarta se leva d'un bond avant de vaciller et de se retenir sur le bord du lit pour ne pas tomber. Gin soupira.

- Je t'avais dis de faire attention... Un coup sur la tête ça donne des vertiges. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour te reposer.

- Je... J'ai pas besoin de vos conseils !

- Comme tu veux.

Le grisé leva les mains faisant mine de dire 'tant pis pour toi' et il se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous allez où ? demanda inconsciemment Ulquiorra.

- Je sors, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Ichimaru empoigna la poignée de la porte et la baissa. Le Cuarta écarquilla les yeux.

- A... Attendez !

Il lâcha le rebord du lit qui lui permettait de tenir debout afin de pouvoir avancer vers Gin mais il vacilla en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc de sa tête contre le sol mais ne sentit rien. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le grisé l'avait rattrapé dans sa chute, sûrement grâce à un shunpo. Il rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

- Tu compte te casser la figure à chaque fois que je pars ? demanda Gin en asseyant Ulquiorra sur le lit.

- Je... Le fais pas exprès...

- Je me doute bien. Mais tu es bizarre depuis un moment, tu es malade ?

- Euh... Non...

Le grisé soupira et s'assit sur un lit en face du Cuarta.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant apparaître ses pupilles bleus azur. Il y avait également une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Schiffer fut surpris par cette situation, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la couleur des yeux de Gin. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait comme ça.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la couleur des yeux du grisé pouvait être aussi jolie. Ce bleu semblait être pur, comme si son propriétaire n'avait jamais eu de soucis. Un regard tendre qui, étonnamment, s'accompagnait d'un sourire chaleureux qu'Ulquiorra n'avait jamais vu chez Ichimaru. C'était totalement nouveau. Il se sentit rougir de nouveau et il baissa la tête rapidement.

- Ulquiorra... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas, fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Gin fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait au Cuarta. Celui-ci releva vivement la tête, qui passa à seulement quelques centimètres de celle du grisé. Il eu un haut-le-cœur avant de faire un bon en arrière qui le fit tomber du lit.

- Ulquiorra !

Ichimaru se précipita de l'autre côté du lit pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il soupira quand il le vit assommé, les pieds en l'air. Il le souleva pour le reposer sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le même lit cette fois. Il remit en place le bandage qui avait commencé à partir et enleva quelques mèches rebelles de son visage.

**xXx**

Ulquiorra fut réveillé par un ronflement et un truc qui mettait tout son poids sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et balança Gin contre le mur d'en face en gueulant :

- Aaaaaah ! Dégage pervers !

Le grisé se mangea le mur en pleine tronche et retomba lourdement sur le sol avant de se relever d'un bond.

- Maaaaais ! Puisque j'vous dis que c'est pas moi qu'ai fait les avions en papier ! lança-t-il en se massant le nez.

Le Cuarta écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Ichimaru le fixait en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire un connerie. Il détourna le regard et sifflota, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Schiffer se frappa la tête.

- Mataku...

- Tu m'as fais mal...

Ulquiorra leva la tête vers Gin.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as fais mal ! J'ai mal au nez maintenant !

- Ah...

Le grisé alla vers le Cuarta et lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Celui-ci se la prit entre les mains en lâchant un cris de douleur.

- Baka ! J'ai encore mal !

- Bien fait pour toi ! T'avais cas pas me balancer contre le mur.

- Tu dormais sur moi aussi !

- Ça arrive de s'assoupir quand on veille sur quelqu'un !

- Je t'ai rien demandé !

- J'ai fais ça pour t'aider !

- J'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

- … Depuis quand tu me tutoie ?

Schiffer écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il fixait Gin avec des yeux ronds. Là, il n'avait absolument aucune réponse à donner. En fait, il dû même se cacher sous la couverture parce qu'il venait de rougir comme une tomate.

Le grisé se pencha vers lui et enleva la couverture qui cachait son visage, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tout va bien Ulquiorra ?

- Non !

Sans réfléchir, Ulquiorra se jeta sur Gin et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Prit au dépourvu, Ichimaru bascula en arrière et tomba sur un autre lit avec le Cuarta. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et se laissait embrasser sans riposter. Mais la langue d'Ulquiorra commençait à devenir un peu trop envahissante, essayant par tous les moyens de forcer un passage sur ses lèvres afin d'approfondir le baiser. Dans cette situation, le grisé n'avait que deux choix, soit laisser Schiffer faire, soit le repousser et s'enfuir en courant. Mais, au point où ils en étaient, c'était le premier choix qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il entrouvrit donc ses lèvres, laissant l'accès libre au Cuarta.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment. Ulquiorra ne voulait pas se séparer de Gin, depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu un moment pareil. Mais il fut obligé d'interrompre le baiser quand ils furent tout deux à bout de souffle. Il se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir regarder le grisé dans les yeux, celui-ci le regardait avec un expression indifférente.

- Tu ne me repousses pas ? demanda Schiffer.

- Comment tu veux que j'te repousse alors que mon cœur essaye de se barrer de ma cage thoracique !

- Ton... Cœur...

Ulquiorra posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Ichimaru et sentit les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts. Un battement rapide et irrégulier qui se calmait petit à petit.

- Dis moi Ulquiorra... Ça fait combien de temps que tu garde ça pour toi ?

- Longtemps...

- Je vois. Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre.

Le Cuarta ferma les yeux et s'assit à côté du grisé qui se redressa à son tour.

- Je n'arrivais pas à te le dire.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Désolé...

- T'excuse pas, ça va. Juste, que ça reste entre nous d'accord ?

Ulquiorra regarda Gin affichait à nouveau son sourire chaleureux. Il lui répondit un simple 'D'accord' et le grisé le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

C'était cela, ce qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Mais il faut avoir un cœur pour le comprendre. Il faut avoir un cœur pour comprendre l'amour. Ce n'est qu'Inoue Orihime qui finira par lui faire comprendre et il apprendra, il comprendra enfin, avant de partir en cendres pour l'éternité.

**#FIN#**

**#**

**Note 4 : **Voila ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu !

**Note 5 : **Je répète que c'est un OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit le matin même donc ne vous étonnez pas si ce n'est pas un Shunsui/Jûshiro comme je l'avais dit dans mon précédent OS.

**Note 6 : **N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
